


Командная игра

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Фандомную битву 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Командная игра

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2015

Плохое настроение у Юкио было со вчерашнего вечера. Возвращаясь с тренировки, он застал младших братьев играющими в мяч с соседской ребятней. И все бы ничего — Юкио верил, что рано или поздно мелкие тоже увлекутся баскетболом, — но в это время они должны были находиться в художественной школе.

— Мы туда больше не пойдем! — заявили они в один голос, а потом, перебивая друг друга, принялись рассказывать. Как им не нравится строгий учитель, как скучно рисовать палочки и закорючки, и вообще, ничему так не научишься, только время зря потратишь, поэтому поговори с мамой, Юкио.

Юкио не сомневался, что научиться можно даже на ушах ходить — если совместить желание и упорный труд. Но в одном мелкие были правы: отдавая их в художку, мама вряд ли рассчитывала вырастить Пикассо и Ван Гога. Просто занять хотела, чтобы время они тратили на что-то путное, а не на компьютерные стрелялки.

Однако в тот вечер родителям Юкио ничего не сказал. Решил собраться с мыслями и сперва самостоятельно объяснить братьям, что в любом деле важны старание и упорство.

Он как раз мысленно подбирал нужные слова, когда увидел Кисе. У которого, судя по хмурому лицу, тоже было плохое настроение. Минус на минус в этом случае давал не плюс, а, как минимум, взрыв сверхновой локального масштаба, и Юкио настроился на худшее.

— Алгебру не сдам — не допустят до соревнований, — сказал Кисе. — Ты только не ругайся, семпай! Я что-нибудь придумаю.

«Что-нибудь» наверняка подразумевало какую-то хитрость, а не упорную подготовку, но у Юкио просто не было сил ругаться. Поэтому он процедил «Смотри у меня» и устало сел рядом.

— А у тебя что стряслось? — умело перевел стрелки Кисе. — Выглядишь, как будто умер кто-то.

Юкио вздохнул: в неравной борьбе с мелкими регулярно подыхало его душевное спокойствие, Кисе попал в точку. И Юкио сам не понял, как все ему рассказал.

— Да я точно так же злился, когда меня на танцы отвели, — сказал Кисе. — Хотя у меня и получалось все. Я оттуда сбегал и играл в футбол.

— И там, у тебя, разумеется, тоже все получалось, — пробурчал Юкио, и Кисе улыбнулся. — А мне что делать?

— Научи их рисовать!

— Как? Следящий браслет надеть, а потом колотить за каждый прогул?

— Да нет же, по-настоящему научи. Это же не так сложно, как кажется.

— Ну конечно…

— Просто нужно не с палочек начинать, а с чего-то посерьезней. Хочешь, я могу с ними позаниматься?

— Ты умеешь рисовать? — нахмурился Юкио.

— Умею. Не веришь — могу показать.

— Давай.

— После урока, — кивнул Кисе и сорвался с места одновременно со звонком.

***

— Ты это сам нарисовал? — спросил Юкио, придирчиво рассматривая тетрадный лист, на котором Дарт Вейдер дрался на мечах с всклокоченным котом в джедайском плаще.

— Обижаешь, семпай, — ухмыльнулся Кисе.

— На алгебре? — уточнил Юкио.

— Ты что! На информатике! Учителя пол-урока не было, и вот… Ну как, сойдет?

Юкио думал недолго. В конце концов, если результат будет хорошим, какая разница, кто будет заниматься с мелкими — преподаватель в художке или Кисе. К тому же Кисе, в отличие от преподавателя, им нравился.

— Ладно. Сегодня сможешь?

— После тренировки. И кстати об алгебре, семпай…

Юкио вздохнул. Наверное, подсознательно он догадывался, что Кисе попросит что-нибудь в обмен на помощь. «Что-нибудь», что даже придумывать не придется.

— Хорошо. Ты с ними рисуешь — я натаскиваю тебя к тесту.

— Договорились!

***

К концу недели Акира и Мицуо могли рисовать Наруто в разных позах, танки и эльфов из Варкрафта. Правда выяснилось, что Акира не различает цвета, поэтому волосы у его Наруто были оранжевыми, но Кисе говорил, что с этим он уж ничего поделать не может.

— А это нормально — что у них, ну, такие рисунки? — спросил Юкио. — Начинают же вроде с чего попроще. С зайчиков, там, деревьев…

— Скажешь, что учитель продвинутый попался, — Кисе поднял голову от задачника. — Кажется, я понял, как решать это уравнение.

Он протянул Юкио тетрадь, и хватило беглого просмотра, чтобы убедиться — все верно.

— Видишь, ничего ведь сложного, — улыбнулся он, и Кисе отзеркалил его улыбку. — Ну что, поедим чего-нибудь?

— Я за!

Юкио вышел из комнаты первым, и на него едва не налетел Акира.

— Кисе-сан, Кисе-сан, а орков красивых где можно найти? На этом сайте только уроды какие-то!

Юкио обернулся, нахмурившись. Кисе виновато пожал плечами:

— Сейчас подойду, Акира-чан.

— На сайте? — уточнил Юкио.

— Ну да. В Сети полно сайтов с мануалами по рисованию.

— Значит, они просто оттуда срисовывают? И ты тоже?

Кисе молчал, напряженно сжимая в руках задачник.

— И тот твой рисунок… — вспомнил Юкио.

— Он не с сайта, — замотал головой Кисе. — Я Томико-чан попросил, она хорошо рисует. А потом скопировал. И кстати, танк Мицуо-чан сам нарисовал, честно-честно!

Юкио тяжело вздохнул, и Кисе поспешно добавил:

— А я зато теперь алгебру сдам. И из команды не вылечу. Все в плюсе, — и улыбнулся широко.

Юкио подавил желание придушить его на месте за вранье — нашелся тут, художник хренов. Но, в конце концов, Кисе был прав — совсем бесполезным его подход не был. Даже несмотря на обман, ему все-таки удалось увлечь Акиру и Мицуо рисованием так, что они что-то малевали все свободное время. И Кайджо не осталась без лучшего игрока перед Зимним Кубком, а ведь еще неизвестно, сработала бы хитрость Кисе на тестах, если бы он вообще не готовился.

— Ладно, будем считать, ты прощен, — ответил Юкио.

— Я знал, что ты все поймешь, семпай!.. — радостно начал Кисе.

— А сейчас я иду готовить ужин, а ты ищешь уроки по рисованию цветов и деревьев.

***

— Юкио! Заберешь нас сегодня из художки? — спросил Мицуо.

Юкио удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Кисе-сан сказал, чтобы мы попросили у учителя задания посложнее, — улыбнулся тот, и Акира закивал за его спиной.

— Ладно. А пока марш в школу! — ответил Юкио и с нетерпением посмотрел на мобильный.

То, что мелкие решили вернуться в художку, было отлично — не придется больше врать родителям, — но сейчас Юкио волновало другое. Кисе уже должен был узнать результаты теста, но телефон по-прежнему молчал. И ожил, как только Юкио открыл рот, чтобы выругаться.

На экране всплыла фотография тетрадного рисунка — корявенький, но улыбчивый человечек в окружении пляшущих звездочек и сердечек. Юкио набрал в ответ «Молодец!» и отправился встречать Кисе в отличном настроении.


End file.
